Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 71
Lockpicker vs. Sakon I got some feedback last week and people seem to like the idea, so here it goes.--MaloMart (talk) 01:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, good pick.'-- C2' / 01:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Well done. Well done. Portal-Kombat : : I'm game --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Good one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Gimme gimme gimme! --AuronKaizer ''' 05:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : dint think i even need to vote on this one, Oni Link 18:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Sakon's cool Armageddon1844 King of Red Lions vs. Linebeck Posting this because I'm bored... Anyway: They both spend a lot of time at sea, they become close friends with Link during the games they're in, and they're very important characters (King of Red Lions' true identity and Linebeck... well, you need his boat (and he saves your life later on)) to the plot. Diachronos (talk) 01:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : The connections just seem weak to me. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I can't oppose, I like these characters, but these connections don't work out to me. Portal-Kombat : : What the...? Just because you're bored, don't hit the bottle :/ --AuronKaizer ' 05:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Know-It-All Birds vs. Know-It-All Brothers I was trying to think of something outside the box. The battle of the brains. Which in game tutorial characters are better. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Too obvious. Not interested. --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : Sturgeon is the best in game tutorial. Portal-Kombat : : Dude, the unoriginality of this fight goes even beyond the connections, and is actually right there in their names. I have a hard time believing you had to think outside the box to think of this one. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : : I hate to say the same thing as other people, but way to obvious... Armageddon1844 : : If you ask me, an easy to see connection is a GOOD thing.--RH 04:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Bigocto vs. Cueball You chase these guys around a room until you get behind them, to strike the on the weak spot on their back. Also theyare both mini-bosses. Armageddon1844 : : Makes sense, but something's keeping me from supporting. Dunno what it is. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. --AuronKaizer ' 08:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : : i like this one but i looks as if your going to have to wait because lock picker vrs sakon is ruling the suggestions this week (although theres still many days left) Oni Link 13:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Skulltula vs. Tektite Battle of the creepy crawlies! Who will jump and/or websling to victory? We accept all voters, preferably those with 4-8 legs.--RH 22:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Why whould you suggest something on Sunday? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I...dangit, you're right.--RH 22:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : I hate bad bug-themed fights. Hate them. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, it's not bad but it's not that good either. Also, kudos with the timing. --AuronKaizer ' 23:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Comments I'm out of ideas. It's an odd feeling, not having to feel anxious about whether or not people like my suggestion when I come on. I kind of liked it. Made me feel obligated to visit the site slightly more often. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Err... think. I never can think of good suggestions. I might have to now though.-- C2' / 01:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I'll grant that it was a bad idea, but jeeze, I put that up 2 seconds before the first vote came in. How do you do that? Sincerely, Watcher. :lol, you put your suggestion right under the Know-it-all suggestion, and subsequently you ended up putting the votes for that one under your own. You then mistook those votes for votes for yours, and then when you removed your suggestion you removed the votes for the Know-it-all suggestion since that's what those votes were for in the first place. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 03:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC)